The present invention relates to sequentially accessible memories and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a technique to conserve First-In First-Out (FIFO) memory space.
Sequentially accessible memories, such as FIFO devices, are frequently employed in digital processing systems. In one application, FIFO's are utilized to buffer digital information being transferred from one device to another. Sometimes this information includes data and an address to direct the data before or after buffering. The buffering capacity of such arrangements depends on the number of FIFO locations available. Thus, there is a demand for a storage technique which optimizes utilization of the FIFO memory to buffer a digital information stream including data and associated addresses. This need exists not only for FIFO buffering applications, but also for any FIFO system that routinely stores data and associated address information.
The present invention meets this need and provides other significant advantages.